PK028: Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad
|image =Pikashort27.jpg |japan =July 18, 2015 |united states =December 21, 2015 |caption =Original movie poster |running time =15 minutes |home video japan =July 18, 2015 |home video united states =March 8, 2016 |rating united states =G |prev =Pikachu, What's This Key? |directed by =Kunihiko Yuyama |produced by =-- |written by =Hideki Sonoda |budget =-- |rating japan =G |rating united kingdom =-- }} Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad (Japanese: ピカチュウとポケモンおんがくたい Pikachu and the Pokémon Band) is the 27th Pikachu short that debuted alongside MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Synopsis The Berry Jubilee is about to take place in the forest, and Pikachu and his friends have prepared a special musical performance for the other Pokémon! Plot The Berry Jubilee is a forest festival to celebrate the time of year when the Pecha Berries are ripe and ready to eat. As Pikachu and his friends are practicing, Meowth and Chespin sneak up into the tree to try and get some berries, only to be stopped by Torchic and Trevenant, while Florges uses Psychic to levitate the two troublemakers - they can't have any berries until the song is over! Florges finally lets them go as Gourgeist runs over to catch Meowth, dropping him. Meowth rolls on the grass and lands on Pikachu while Chespin lands on Pancham. Pikachu, angry that Meowth literally used him as a landing spot, uses his Thunderbolt and accidentally fries all the other Pokémon. Dedenne thinks this was funny, but Pikachu apologizes. Trevenant and Florges then scold Meowth and Chespin, both looking embarrassed. Pikachu calls his friends together to rehearse their song, which delights the other Pokémon. Chespin and Pancham try to outdo each other to impress Smoochum, Gothita, Buneary and Roselia until Braixen breaks them up. The group then starts to perform, however Hawlucha is feeling out of place and eventually runs off, scared. Pikachu and the others go off to look for him. Hawlucha is cowering in fear near a stream as the others approach. When Meowth asks what's wrong, it is revealed that Hawlucha can't sing. Meowth makes things worse by saying that if he doesn't perform, they can't get berries, to which the narrator points out that now Hawlucha is even more nervous. But then, the Pokémon start to sing again, as an attempt to show Hawlucha that music can be fun even if he's not good at it - he just needs to enjoy it. Pikachu then appears and tosses a stick at Hawlucha, who breaks it in two with his Karate Chop. Meowth tells him to imagine that he's in the middle of a battle, and then Hawlucha finally finds his rhythm through his Karate Chop moves. They make their way to the other Pokémon singing and dancing past them, but once again Chespin and Pancham try to upstage one another while Meowth sneaks into the tree for another attempt to steal a berry and is stopped again by Torchic. Meanwhile, Pancham and Chespin are locked cheek-to-cheek in a footrace which causes the tempo of the song to increase in speed and then stop. They run off into the forest and bump into a Snorlax who starts to roll over. The two try to stop it, but start rolling on top of it. Pikachu and the others see them coming, and Pikachu wants to stop it. However, they decide to run for their lives instead! Snorlax flattens Meowth, and he starts riding it with Pancham and Chespin. The other Pokémon ready themselves to save their friends, and start pushing against Snorlax as the other three are saved by Trevenant and Florges. They are relieved when Snorlax finally comes to a stop. Pancham and Chespin apologize to one another for their actions, and Pikachu and his friends perform their song together. It turns into a parade as the other forest Pokémon join the fun, and even Trevenant uses Psychic to make all the trees start dancing. When the song ends, Snorlax gets up and stomps the ground which scares everyone a bit, but then a berry falls from the tree in front of Dedenne. The berries start falling as all the Pokémon catch them to eat. The narrator agrees that the Berry Jubilee was a big success and that it was fun hearing everyone sing. As the short ends, Meowth and Pikachu encourage the audience to sing with them one more time as the credits begin. Characters Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Frogadier *Ash's Fletchinder *Ash's Hawlucha *Ash's Noibat *Team Rocket's Meowth *Clemont's Dedenne *Clemont's Luxray *Clemont's Chespin *Clemont's Bunnelby *Serena's Braixen *Serena's Pancham *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Jessie's Gourgeist *James' Inkay *Snorlax *Gothita *Florges (Red Flower) *Pichu *Treecko *Torchic *Diglett *Croagunk *Hoothoot *Buneary *Trevenant *Sudowoodo *Chimchar *Binacle *Politoed *Aipom *Aromatisse *Bellossom *Smoochum *Ledyba (multiple) *Roselia *Vivillon (multiple; Meadow Pattern) *Wooper *Zigzagoon *Furret *Marill (4x) *Teddiursa (4x) *Skuntank *Azumarill (3x) *Piplup *Karrablast *Oddish *Roserade *Bellsprout *Sentret *Flaaffy (3x) *Hoopa (Confined, Cameo as painting, credits only) Trivia * This marks the first appearance of a Buneary and a Piplup since Dawn's own since her return in the Best Wishes series. * The song Pikachu and the other Pokémon perform is a version of "Roaring All-Stars", the fourth Japanese ending song of the XY anime series. * A cheek-to-cheek footrace between Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Chespin is a re-creation of a similar scene between Pikachu and Raichu in Pikachu's Vacation. * Sarah Natochenny, who is the current voice of Ash, does the English dub narration for this short. * The English dub ending song "Join the Band" is performed by Haven Paschall, who does the voice of Serena. Gallery Category:Shorts Category:Pikachu Shorts Category:Anime